


Circumstantial Normalcy

by purplepaper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon verse, Immortality, M/M, romano just has to accept that he likes a psycho, russia being russia, this fandom here needs more RussMano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepaper/pseuds/purplepaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia is getting obsessed over pigeons and Romano thinks that being a personified nation is a huge pain. Literally. They just can't be a normal person, can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumstantial Normalcy

The first time Russia getting obsessed over something, it was when he was in the Cold War. He was so determined not to do things that were similar to America in any way, shape, or form, that he specify his international language to be British English. It was distinctly different from American English, so even if it was rather more difficult, he wasn't deterred in the slightest and still obsessively learned the language. England was curious about it, but he was glad that Russia wanted to learn English from its origin so he decided that he wasn't curious enough to ask.

His latest obsession, however, had nothing to do with politics and America. Or any nation for that matter, just not directly. It had been started since few weeks prior, when he visited Italy for their regular bilateral meetings, to talk about some stuffs of their military. Usually those meetings took place in Milan and lasted approximately three days, so Russia was required to stay in the city until after the meeting was over. And in their free time, Italy would bring him to look around, acting as his personal guide to show him few interesting things here and there.

On that day, there was a slight change. Due to another business he had to attend, Italy couldn't accompany him for the rest of the day. Russia said that it was no big deal, since it was not like he couldn't go by himself. But Italy had insisted that he'd need a company, and that he had called a substitute for him. He should've known that Italy didn't have many close acquaintances, so the substitute must have been expected. And when the substitute showed up—none other that his big brother, South Italy, also known as Romano himself—Russia couldn't help but slightly surprised.

Romano was widely recognized as a not-so-friendly nation when it came to social relationship. He grumbled a lot, scowling almost all the time, and clearly showed that he preferred to be anywhere else but with him. But still, he didn't do half-assed job as a host and asked Russia if there was somewhere he wanted to visit.

Russia didn't really know what to answer. When he was with the younger Italian, he was dragged around as Italy was the one who decided where to go. And most of it was culinary tour anyway, so he didn't really want to revisit those places. Once was enough. He told his companion that and received another grumble that sounded like a stupid Russian who had no idea of many good tourism places in a wonderful country like Italy. He would have objected with an argument that he didn't even know any interesting place in his own country, but decided to against that idea since Romano looked like he was determined to show Russia all the fun he was missing.

He certainly didn't want to ruin that rare enthusiasm.

Their first destination was Venice or Venezia in its native language. It was another historical city that had most of influence in Italy, aside from Rome, hence why those cities had become their namesake. Romano originally wanted to go to Sforza Castle first since it was in Milan, but in the end he decided that Venice was the worthier one.

They went to the famous San Marco Piazza, and Russia had to admire its beautiful architecture. Romano was being a good guide as he explained many things Russia knew nothing about the huge cathedral, and sometimes Russia would see a hint of smile ghosting over his lips when he was talking about the historical part. But when he blinked to make sure that it was not just his imagination, it was gone. Eventually he thought that he was only seeing things, and quickly forgot about it.

After two hours of walking around the piazza, it was time for lunch. Russia got another surprise as Romano asked what he wanted to eat instead of deciding that their menu was from Italian culinary, like what Italy usually did. And it finally hit him that the two brothers were different after all, despite their strong resemblance in looks. The general population in the world would agree that Italy was nicer than his older brother, but somehow Russia liked the way Romano didn't force his preferences on him just because he deemed Russia 'didn't know better'. It was nice.

They ended up in a Japanese restaurant not far from the piazza, since they planned to go back there after lunch. Russia said he wanted to eat 'the raw fish thingy' and Romano rolled his eyes before ordering a great serving of sushi and sashimi. He figured since the Russian was a big man, he must eat a lot too. He himself ordered a yakisoba since he couldn't eat anything that wasn't cooked done. They enjoyed their meal in silence, and Russia thought he liked it better than to hear a constant chatter Italy usually did. He wasn't exactly saying that he hated it—Italy was really kind and friendly—but the nonstop talking was slowly draining his energy out, even if the only thing he did was listening.

After finishing his second order of ootoro—Romano was right when he said the man ate a lot—Russia said he was ready to go back to the piazza. Romano brought him to a big water fountain where they could find people feeding pigeons around the area. Bird's food was scattered all over the pavement, and some birds perched on people's arms and shoulders, nibbling the food on their open hands. Romano told him to try feeding the birds while he was getting them some gelatos. And it was when the disaster began.

When Russia generally looked harmless, he was still emitting an intimidating aura around him that made people put caution when dealing with him. Unfortunately, it also applied to animals. So Russia just stood there, an arm was raised forward, bird's food in his open hand, and those pigeons were flying past him to somebody else. His eyebrow twitched slightly, a sign that he was getting annoyed. And an annoyed Russia never meant a good thing. It was just a bad coincidence that apparently a pigeon was bored living, so it perched on Russia's head only to take dump on him.

That was why as Romano came back with a gelato on each hand, he found people were running around screaming bloody murder, and he saw Russia stood over a dead pigeon, bloodied pipe in his hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, BASTARD?" Romano screamed in horror as he took the scene before him.

"It was shitting on my head," Russia stated calmly, as if he hadn't just committed a terrifying act. "It's not acceptable."

"What the hell is your problem?! It's just a freaking bird!" Romano yelled, his face flushed from anger. "It has no common sense and you killed one just because it did something that annoyed you! That's completely messed up!"

"It should know not to shit on people's head. It's not my fault."

"You know what? Fuck you and your twisted logic! I'm out of here!"

Romano threw the forgotten gelatos aside, without care of where it was landing as he spun around and marched away from the place. Russia frowned at the retreating back, and he looked from the dead pigeon, to his hand, and then the thrown gelatos that were slowly melting away. He felt a surge pang of guilt as his lips morphed into a sad pout. He didn't mean to make Romano angry, but now he was sure that the man wouldn't talk to him anymore.

So that was what triggered his new obsession, to be able to feed pigeons. After his meeting was over, he didn't leave the country immediately. He moved to stay in Venice, and everyday he would go to the piazza to try feeding pigeons. After those avis looked at what he did to their unfortunate friend, they drifted even further than before. He almost snapped more than once, but he remembered that Romano would be angrier if he harmed those pigeons again, so he stilled himself from snatching his pipe and smashed those creatures into death.

He also tried to apologize, but Romano refused all his phone call, shouting in the background that he had nothing to talk with a monster that had killed an innocent creature. Italy would apologize instead, saying that Romano didn't mean of what he said. Russia didn't really thought about the choice of word though, he was called a monster quite often to the point it didn't bother him anymore.

What bothered him was that Romano really wouldn't talk to him. He wasn't exactly a sociable person, bordering a loner, but the thought of Romano not befriending him anymore was making him a little sad. He liked the man. Italy was generally kind to other people so it made no difference when he was acting nice to Russia, it was just his nature. But he knew Romano was a picky person that wouldn't act nice even to people he liked. He bad-mouthed Spain every time after all, and everyone knew that he was the person Romano liked the most, even though the said nation would never admit it.

He noticed that Romano also had been nice to him. He knew if he was Germany, Romano would never want to be his guide no matter how much Italy would pay him. Romano didn't make him ate all Italian stuffs he had been so proud of, and he tried to show him all wonderful things he could find in Italy—of course 'nice' in his own Romano's way. But still, it was the thought that counted.

And Russia had disappointed him. He didn't know how to make up to the older Italian, so he thought if he could feed those pigeons, than he had proved that he was able to be nice to them, and eventually Romano would forgive him. But the problem was that the pigeons were even more scared of him because of that incident. It certainly complicated things and made it more difficult to him, but Russia was never a man that would give up so easily.

Thus his new obsession began.

It had been few weeks since the incident, but Russia hadn't made any progress. Either because the pigeons were too scared, or Russia was being scarier. It certainly gave him some considerate amount of stress as he refused to go back to his country before his mission was accomplished, and the pressure was building up to the point he was emanating such dark aura that made people cleared the way for him whenever he was walking on the street. And it only made the pigeons wouldn't come to a place within fifteen meters radius from where he was standing.

Italy would occasionally visit him in his free time, and he'd find Russia stood still in front of the water fountain, arms holding out with bird's food in his hands. He was contemplating whether or not he should tell the taller nation that the pigeons wouldn't come near him if he was giving off intimidating air around him, but in the end he shook his head. Somehow he could sense that it was not his place to interfere so he could only give the man few cheering gestures and supportive comments.

Russia didn't expect it to be another incident that finally made Romano talked to him again.

Romano went to the piazza to check on the pigeons if they were being harmed again since he heard from his little brother that Russia was still staying in Venice until that moment. Of course he wasn't worried about the big man and couldn't care less about his well being. It was the pigeons that concerned him and he wouldn't tell anyone other than that.

He came to the piazza and spotted the Russian almost instantly. The tall figure stood out in the unusually rather quiet place, when it should be crowded with people and pigeons. His ever-present scarf and coat was easily recognized and Romano frowned slightly upon seeing the man stood still with his arms reached out, both hands holding bird's food. He snorted, the pigeons wouldn't come if the bastard stood there like a statue of gargoyle, 'extremely dangerous, don't come near it or you'd be dead' sign written all over his expression and posture.

He turned around and started to walk away—the man could stood there until the end of the year for all he cared—when he vaguely remembered of what he had said. He thought he was rather harsh, and Romano bit his lips. Russia had done a terrible thing, indeed, but he should have known that it was just Russia being Russia. He just 'didn't know better'. And he had tried to make it up by putting so much effort in making peace with the pigeons even if he did it all wrong. He also recalled that he didn't get him the gelato like what he had promised.

Romano snorted once more, but with less malice and more exasperated kind of snort. He walked again, but changed his direction to the place where he could find some gelatos. He would do his promise and showed the man how to feed the pigeons properly. He'd scare people who wanted to visit the water fountain and he didn't need the sudden decrease of tourism interest on the piazza just because some people was too socially challenged and couldn't feed pigeons right to save his life.

It was almost dark and he couldn't find any gelato stand. They must be going home already and Romano was slightly annoyed to think that his plan should be put on hold. He was passing a rather deserted street when suddenly he heard a muffled scream. His senses came to full alert as he looked around in search of where the voice had come from. He saw a small alley beside an abandoned leather factory, and walked briskly towards it. What he saw made him cursed loudly.

Few men were holding a young woman, clearly in mid-way to rob her or—God forbid—to rape her. Her eyes widened as she realized it was a possible chance for help. She tried to scream again, but the strong hand on her mouth preventing any sound to come out. It wasn't like Romano needed the woman to plead for help anyway, since he knew he couldn't just leave knowing what kind of terrible things that were going to happen. Just imagining it made him sick.

"What do you want, punk?" the man that was holding her asked. "If you don't have any business here, leave."

Romano tried to think fast. He was alone, and there were five of them. He could pretend to walk away and told Russia to help—even if he was alone, those grungy men wouldn't stand a chance against him—but he couldn't risk those men brought the victim somewhere else and when he could find her, it would be too late. He was experienced in combat, of course, but he doubted those men were unarmed. He scowled when he realized that he didn't have much choice.

His objective was to save the woman. He would figure out the rest after his objective was done.

"Leave her alone," he tried his best to sound intimidating but he knew the lack of physical feature wouldn't bring the best of it. Those men were bigger than him after all, so it was easy for him to be underestimated. "Do that and I wouldn't get you all into trouble."

"And what kind of trouble do you wish to have done, boy?" the other man asked in a mocking polite tone. "You look like the kind that still wet his bed every single night."

Romano's lips twitched as those men laughed. Now that they had insulted him, he didn't need to think anymore. He marched forward, and punched the man that dared to insult him right in his jaw. The laugh died as the man staggered back from the force of his punch, startled look clear on his face before it was replaced with anger. He tried to hit back, but Romano was fast enough to dodge and he moved to stand near the hostage. In the split second when the man that was holding the woman tried to punch him with one hand, Romano blocked the attack and grabbed his wrist.

"Run!" he shouted. "Now!"

The woman didn't need to be told twice. As soon as there was only one hand holding her, she was strong enough to break free and ran as fast as she could. The other man tried to grab her, but in the force of ultimate fear, she seemed to move in a burst of speed and was out of reach in less than ten seconds. With the victim escaped, now all the attention was on Romano. He cursed again when he realized behind him was a dead end and those men were blocking the only exit. He doubted his agility was enough to dodge those attacks to get out of there safely.

"Look who's on trouble now," the man Romano had punched earlier leered. He took something from inside his jacket and Romano let out a swear word that even made one of the man raised his eyebrow. "What a dirty mouth you have there, pretty boy. You must have done some dirty things with that mouth as well." The man grinned as he realized that he didn't have much to lose. "It looks like we still could use you to entertain us."

So it really was the second option. Romano couldn't find any curse word that was appropriate enough for his situation right now. The man pointed his gun threateningly.

"Be obedient and we wouldn't harm you."

"Like hell!" Romano snapped as he tried to look for any gap so he could escape. He found none. "Go fuck yourself!"

With that he charged, aimed a kick to the hand that was holding a gun before the man had a chance to shoot him. It worked as the gun was flying from his hand, and he tried another kick to the man's stomach. Unfortunately the man caught his ankle, and a punch was delivered to his gut. Romano doubled over with a yell of pain, but he used his hand for leverage and did a flip to kick the man with his heel. It connected solidly with the man's jaw that sent him flying to the nearest wall.

Romano tried to get back on his guard position, but the other four men decided to attack him together. He tried his hardest to block and dodge, but he still caught one or two of their punches and kicks. He managed to gave them few nasty counterattack hit, and it finally dawned on them that they didn't need him that much. One of the men snatched the fallen gun earlier and pointed it right on Romano's head.

"Fuck this!" he shouted. "I'll blow your head right here and now!"

He pulled the trigger and a loud bang filled the evening air, echoing in the small, enclosed space. The bullet hit its target and a smile of victory stretched on the man's lips as he saw Romano's lithe body fell to the ground. However, his smile faltered and gradually changed into the look of horror as the supposed to be dead body moved slowly to stand wobbly on the shaking feet. One hand reached to the right eye where the bullet had hit, and with a loud squelching sound he dib two fingers inside, took the bullet out and threw it aside.

"Bitch… That fucking hurts…"

Romano covered his ruined eye with his hand, blood dribbling down to his cheek and onto the ground. The men looked at him in fear, and started to back away when Romano took a step forward.

"What… what are you…" the man's hand that was holding the gun shook uncontrollably.

"What a rude question! Can't you see that I'm a bloody human?"

No pun intended.

The man only walked away further. "No… You freak… You're not human… You… You monster…"

Romano tensed at the word, before the look of shock on his face turned into anger. He snarled, baring his teeth and now looked truly frightening what with blood covering half of his face. "Don't you dare to call me monster, you bastard!" He moved forward but the man had held his gun out once more in panic and fear.

"Don't… don't come near me or I will kill you…"

"No, stop! No matter what you do you wouldn't be able to kill me!"

Romano tried to snatch the gun but the man was out of his reach. The man screamed and shot him repeatedly, bullets hitting him on his chest with force that made him staggered backwards. Finally the man was out of bullets and Romano groaned loudly.

"What… the fuck…" he panted as pain shot through his body. One bullet was enough, he didn't need half a dozen of them. "You had… ruined… my eye… And now… you… ruined… my clothes too…"

Breathing was quite difficult with two bullets pierced through each of his lungs. He tried to move, but he felt consciousness started to leave him as he had lost so much blood. He was falling on his knees when he heard a familiar voice from behind those men.

"I ran into a screaming lady and she said that somebody was getting into a fight back here. She didn't say it was this bad, though."

The last thing Romano heard before he fell into unconsciousness was five simultaneous screams of pure terror and he thought mournfully, if only the bastard had come there faster…

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

When Romano woke up, he was in a room he didn't recognize. He sat up, patted his right eye softly and as he sighed in relief he also realized that his breathing was back to normal. All the bullets must be gone from his body and he looked around to take his surroundings. It was when he realized a familiar figure was sleeping on a couch.

"Veneziano?"

His brother must be just asleep as he startled awake and snapped his head into Romano's direction.

"Fratello!" He jumped up from the couch and Romano must have been healed completely since it didn't hurt at all when his little brother tackled him. "Oh, God! I was so worried! I know you can't die, but seeing you in that bloodied state nearly gave me a heart attack! Vee… what happened?"

"I was trying to save a woman from being gang-raped but then I got into a fight and those bastards had to shoot me," Romano explained with an angry scowl on his face. "Whatever the hell happened to those men?"

"I'm sorry, but Russia said he had taken them out," Italy said slowly. He must have seen another wave of rage on Romano's face because he quickly placated, "It's not like he had any choice, vee. You see, they had known that you can't die and we can't let them spread those words around. Beside, don't you remember that they tried to rape an innocent woman and even tried to kill you? If you were someone else, you'd have been died, vee."

"But I wasn't, so I didn't," Romano growled.

"Vee… I know we can't just kill anybody, but Russia only did that to save you," Italy sighed as he caressed Romano's back softly. "Didn't you see that he was impersonating a statue as he tried to feed those pigeons? Please don't be mad at him anymore, vee. He didn't have a bad intention."

Romano scowled deeply because he knew that his brother was right. He couldn't die, alright, but if Russia didn't come at that time, he could've been beheaded by those idiots. Attaching it back would hurt like hell and he wasn't so eager to try it out.

"Where am I?" he finally asked.

"In the place of our private doctor, of course," Italy smiled as his brother seemed to calm down. "Russia called me and explained your situation so I quickly came to pick you up. You have been unconscious for three days and he had been awake most of the time to look after you. He's in the piazza now."

"Why are you telling me where he is?" Romano asked, annoyed at what his brother was implying.

"Just in case, vee," Italy replied cheerfully before he stretched out with few pops and cracks as his stiff joints started to loosen up. "I'm glad that you're alright, so I can go to meet Germany. He said he had left his important documents again so I—"

"The potato bastard just did that on purpose, I know it," Romano grumbled as he threw the comforter aside to get off of the bed and started to dress himself. "Don't let him in our house for too long, I hate it when I smell potato whenever I'm in the living room after his visits."

Italy only laughed as he walked out of the door. Romano sighed deeply, thinking of where he should be going now after he was fully healed. Oh, well. As what his brother had said, there was an idiot who was impersonating a statue in the piazza that was scaring both pigeons and people around. He had to do something about that.

When he was reaching the water fountain, he found that the Northern Europe nation was in the exact same place and position as he was when Romano saw him before the incident three days ago. He briefly wondered if that was his favorite pose but he quickly pushed that thought aside as he approached the man.

"You can stand there for an eternity and the pigeons won't come if you make that scary face, moron."

Russia was startled upon hearing the voice, and when he looked around he saw that Romano was really there. A happy smile crept on his face as he threw the bird's food on his hand away before he pulled Romano into one big and warm embrace.

"I am so happy," he said, "that you have talked to me again."

So the idiot wasn't happy because he was back on his two feet again, Romano scowled before he pushed the man off of him rather harshly. He dusted his clothes off as if he was getting rid of germs from their contact and glared up at the much taller man.

"Some concern you have there," he snapped as he crossed his arms, trying to look put out.

"Well, I know you would be alright anyway," Russia shrugged airily. His cheerful smile never faltered. "Beside, you already have Italy for concerning about your condition, so I have to be worried for another subject."

He stood corrected. The man definitely had a twisted logic.

"Anyway, you are scaring the birds and people around. I don't want this place to become unpopular because you drive people away. You have to be friendly if you want the birds to approach you and you can't do that if you appear to be intimidating. Get rid of that."

"Friendly?" Russia repeated uncertainly. "How?"

"You don't know how to be friendly? Where the hell did you grow up?" Russia was about to reply when Romano raised his hand to stop him. "It's a rhetorical question, idiot. You don't answer it. How to be friendly… it's like when you try to sell something. You don't order people to buy, you persuade them. You have to appear relaxed, harmless."

It was a slow progress since Russia really had no idea of how to be friendly and Romano almost gave up. Fortunately, after a week the big nation seemed to catch on, so he looked less and less intimidating. In the second week, the pigeons didn't try to stay fifteen meters radius from the man anymore as they ate the bird's food that was thrown around the place Russia was standing, and in the third week one pigeon was brave enough to perch on Russia's arm and nibbled on the food in his hand.

The look of pure delight on his face almost made Romano smile. Russia looked just like a child who got a Christmas present earlier than he expected. It was… cute. And then he had to slap himself in his head repeatedly for thinking a hulking man like him as adorable. There must be something wrong with his brain. He had gotten shot on the head after all.

Russia said that he was going to go back in his country now that his mission was over, so Romano brought him to the Rialto Bridge on his last day. It wasn't far away from the piazza, and one could not say they had visited Venice if they hadn't ride the gondola. It was almost dark when they got on one, but they still could see the beautiful sunset from the distance.

"I didn't mean what I said," Romano said slowly, breaking the comfortable silence minutes after they got into the gondola. Russia didn't really pay attention to his surrounding so he was rather surprised when he could hear Romano clearly.

"About what?" he asked since Romano had said a lot of things and he needed to be more specific.

"About calling you monster," Romano sighed heavily as he looked away. "You just didn't know better. Beside, those men were calling me monster too so I actually had no room to talk."

"But you are not, how could you be?" Russia said, slightly baffled at how people could accuse someone like Romano as a monster. He? Sure. Romano? Absolutely not.

"I'm not a normal person, you see? And in this case, so are you." Romano had known the gondolier, and as the old man didn't understand English, it was safe for them to talk about these things. "We couldn't die, not in a way any normal person could, and wouldn't that label us as a freak?"

He didn't wish to be born as he was, he just wanted to be a normal human.

"That depends, really," Russia replied seriously. "Depends on what you are comparing to. If you compare us to these ordinary people around us, of course we are not normal. We are a personified nation so we are nowhere near ordinary. If you compare us to the other nations, we are pretty normal, aren't we? It's just circumstantial, this general idea of normalcy. You might think that I'm rather violent, but among other psychopaths I should be normal, right?"

Romano just grunted, trying hard to focus on the man's point rather than the fact that Russia was just practically saying he was a psychopath.

"Maybe," he finally conceded. He turned his head back and startled when he saw Russia was staring right at him. "What?"

"I'm just wondering why you have been acting so nice towards me," he replied with a smile as the Italian scowled.

"I'm not acting nice," Romano grumbled softly. His tone wasn't out of denials, and it made Russia smiled even wider.

"But you have been being a very good host. You accompany me around, showing me these interesting places, and the last few weeks you even had enough patient to train me how to feed pigeons," Russia pointed out. "Why would you do those things to someone you don't even like?"

Romano tried to hide his blush by looking away, but the dim light of sunset only illuminated his features beautifully. "I didn't say anything about not liking you," he muttered under his breath.

Russia still heard it anyway. "So… is that possible… that you like me?"

The blush on his face deepened as Romano spun his head to look at him and snapped in annoyance. "So what? You got a problem with that?"

Russia's smile turned into a huge grin. "No, of course not," he replied cheerfully. "But I thought you might have a problem with this."

Romano was about to ask when a pair of lips had descended on his. It was brief, no more than two seconds as it was only their lips touching, but it still sent a tingling spark on his sense. When he blinked, Russia was back on his place and smiling so wide he would split his face in two. The gondolier had a grace to pretend that he was not looking and Romano could feel that his face must be as red as a tomato right now.

"What the fuck?" he hissed although the exclamation lacked its usual venom.

"Well… I've been leaving my country for too long and I couldn't meet you again for quite a while, so I thought I'd need a nice reminder of you," Russia smiled almost teasingly. It was mostly true, he wouldn't be able to leave his country at least for half a year. "Unless, of course, if you come over to my place instead."

"Why would I do that?" Romano replied with a sneer. "It is boring and I bet you don't even know where interesting places in your own country are."

That was bull's eye, but Russia still had a secret card. "I know one."

Romano looked at him suspiciously. "Where?"

"Krasnoyarsk-26."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's an underground city in the Krasnoyarsk town, where I have my two big plutonium reactors are stored," he grinned.

The Italian rolled his eyes. "Figures that you would think that kind of place is interesting. Any normal person would never consider it as a place you should bring a tourist to, for fuck's sake."

Russia just shrugged. "That's probably true, except… I'm not an 'any normal person' now, aren't I?" He winked. "So what do you say?"

"I'd say that any normal person would definitely refuse that idea," Romano sighed as he looked at his companion who was wearing a smile bright enough to supply electricity for a small town that was going to last a whole month, so his choice was easy. He just repeated Russia's sentiment earlier. "Except… I'm not an 'any normal person' now, aren't I? So what do you say?"

Russia laughed and Romano smirked.

Oh well, now he knew why he liked that man.

.

.

.

F I N

**Author's Note:**

> I am a hardcore RussMano fan and was trying to search up the archive here, and was shocked because there were only three works of them. We need more love for RussMano. I decided to take this matter at hand and post this shit. It was originally posted under my account at the other fanfiction site. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
